A Hotel Massage
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are looking forward to relaxing in their hotel room after a hard mission. But things soon take an unexpected turn. This is a tickle fic requested by xaji. Hope you like it.


Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel had just returned from a mission, both very exhausted. Before heading home, the pair decided to rest awhile at the hotel they were checked into.

Lucy threw herself across her soft bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Natsu went over to his bed and did the same.

"Mm, this feels nice…" Lucy crooned, nestling against the cool pillow. "Are you comfortable enough?"

"Yes, thank you," replied the spiky-haired young man. He lay on his back with his hands behind his head.

Suddenly, there was a firm knock on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Room service."

"Uh, come in."

The door swung open and an elderly woman walked into the room. The woman was short and gray, and had a stern expression on her wrinkly face.

"You're room service?" Natsu looked skeptical.

The old lady nodded. "That I am."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Well then, Mrs. Room Service… What did you bring us?"

The old lady held out her wrinkled palms. "You and your girl both looked very stiff and tired when you came in, so I've come to give you both a massage."

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, then back at the old lady.

"Any objections?" inquired the old lady, frowning.

"Uh, no… I guess not. Lucy?"

"Oh, I'm fine with it!" The girl smiled and sat up straight on the bed. The two young people started getting ready. Natsu simply took off his shirt, while Lucy slipped into a pair of comfortable pants and a camisole.

"Who's first?" the elderly lady asked the pair, when they were both ready.

Natsu pointed at Lucy. "Ladies first."

"No, no," Lucy shook her head. "Gentlemen first!"

The old lady rolled her eyes. "Come now, we haven't got all night!"

"Okay, I guess I'll go first," Natsu said, after Lucy gave him a slight push.

The old lady nodded. "All right. Lay down on your back." She pointed a wrinkled finger towards one of the beds.

Natsu lay down on his back, toned stomach exposed.

The old lady smiled a bit, then walked over to him. "Just relax, young man."

Then she started to gently rub his bare chest with her hands. "How does this feel?"

"Fine," he answered. "But I thought massages were usually done on the back?"

"Well, this is a special kind of massage…"

Natsu flinched a bit when the lady's fingers traveled from his chest onto his stomach. Then she poked his stomach, causing him to gasp.

"Anything wrong?" she asked, strictly. Natsu quickly shook his head. "No, nothing at all."

Actually, Natsu really wished the old lady would stop touching his belly, because it was tickling him.

Soon the lady began to lightly press her fingertips into Natsu's tummy flesh. He twitched and started giggling.

"Hey! Hehehey! W-Wait a minute! Hahahahaha! Nohohohoho!"

"What's so funny?" asked the lady, innocently. She dug all ten fingers into his smooth tummy, tickling him until his giggles turned into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHHAA! NO! STOP THAT! HEHEHEHEEHEHE! ENOUGH!" The spiky-haired guy pleaded through his laughter. He was squirming around all over the bed. But the old lady just told him to stop wiggling and she kept on tickling his belly and sides.

Lucy was watching this, and she couldn't help giggling.

Finally, Natsu managed to grab the old lady's wrists in a strong grip. "N-No more!" he gasped for air.

The old lady chuckled.

Lucy had a sweet smile on her face. "Hey, I didn't know you were ticklish, Natsu."

"Yeah, well… don't tell anybody. Okay?" Natsu held his stomach, trying to recover. Then he looked at the older lady with annoyance. "What kind of a massage was that? You didn't do a friggin' thing except tickle me!"

The old woman didn't reply to that. She turned to Lucy. "You're next, my pet."

Lucy was a little nervous, seeing what had just happened to Natsu. But she did as she was told and laid down on her back.

The old lady put her shortly trimmed fingernails against the girl's soft belly. "So tell me, dear… is this tummy of yours as ticklish as your boyfriend's?"

Lucy didn't want to tell her that it was, so she just bit her lip and shook her head.

"We'll see…" said the old lady, poking a finger into Lucy's bellybutton.

"AHH!" The girl squealed, flinching away.

Then the older woman began kneading Lucy's soft stomach, causing her to giggle silly.

"Ahahahahahaha! Stop this! Hahahaha!" Lucy hugged herself, trying to keep out the woman's wiggling fingers.

"Don't you like to have your tummy tickled?" asked the lady.

"I-I don't knohohohow! Hahahahhaha! N-No more tihihickling!"

"Just a little more." The old lady started swirling her finger around in Lucy's bellybutton.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAA! QUIT IT! THIS ISN'T FUNNHIHIHIHIHIY!"

"Well, actually it has got a humorous side," smirked the woman, going back to squeeze Lucy's tummy.

"STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT! HAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEEHHE!" Lucy wiggled around uncontrollably. Finally, the old woman gave her breather.

Lucy sat up and gasped for air. "Wow… s-strange room service."

The old lady smiled at the two young people, then left the room without another word.

"Should we report her?" asked Natsu, curiously.

"Nah," Lucy answered. "It would be too embarrassing."

The End


End file.
